1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor for display devices, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor with an electrode made of polymer including carbon nanotube (CNT) and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general flat panel display device includes electrodes for generating an electrical field and an active layer formed of an electro-optical material formed between the electrodes. In the flat panel display device, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching device in display devices, and research about organic TFTs is currently actively.
A conventional organic TFT is patterned to a desired shape by wet etching indium tin oxide (ITO) as an electrode material. The conventional TFT is manufactured as follows: a gate electrode is formed with a conductive material such as metal on a substrate, and an insulating material is coated on the gate electrode to form an insulating layer.
Then, a source and a drain are formed on the insulating layer, and an insulating material is coated thereon, and a via hole is formed to expose the drain electrode. Then, an electrode material such as ITO is filled into the via hole and patterned.
However, when patterning the electrode material such as ITO by wet etching, a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate is adversely affected, which also adversely affects device characteristics. Thus, an electrode material that can be applied to the flexible display device without difficulty and a manufacturing method of the electrode formed of the electrode material are required.